Jubileus, The Creator
Jubileus, the Creator is the ultimate antagonist and final boss of ''Bayonetta''. She is the primordial, godlike being whom Father Balder and the Cardinal Virtues are working towards reviving. Jubileus was imprisoned at the end of the First Armageddon, when the Trinity of Realities were split into light, dark and chaos. Hierarchy of Laguna The true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiment of Divine Will. Humanity, bound to the physical world, was forced to depict and describe her in its own tongue. It is supposed that humanity selected the name Jubileus, taken from the word Jubilee, meaning a celebration of rejoicing, in an attempt to turn Divine Will into worldly happiness via repeated recital of her name. As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon, of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber. It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegemony. The resurrection of Jubileus would trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention. Role in the Game Throughout the game, when Bayonetta defeats a Virtue, it utters: May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you! Bayonetta later discovers that the Eyes of the World are not items but they are people who best represent the aspects of the light and the dark. When the Eyes of the World are placed within the physical frame of Jubileus, she will awaken and reconstruct reality. After trapping Bayonetta, Balder joins her in the statue of Jubileus and takes off into space. Jeanne leaps into action and goes after the goddess. Bayonetta is swiftly freed from Jubileus, preventing the goddess from reaching full potential. However, Balder is absorbed into Jubileus, awakening the deity and unleashing a cosmic horror. Despite being a goddess, Jubileus was not bequeathed with the powers of the Left Eye, leaving her with only the strength of the Right Eye. As a result, Bayonetta was able to destroy her. After a grueling battle, Bayonetta binds Jubileus by performing a summoning incorporating an unconscious Jeanne's hair with her own for the medium. Bayonetta was able to unleash a demon of terrible power, known as Queen Sheba. Queen Sheba, being the pure embodiment of darkness, is able to slam Jubileus' soul straight into the sun, where it is consumed within the fires of the sun while the two witches destroy the physical vessel of Jubileus, leaving no trace of the goddess behind. Guide The fight against Jubileus comes in five main stages and one Climax sequence: #'Inside the translucent orange orb in space'. This stage is relatively straightforward: Jubileus has several ribbon-like golden tendrils extending from her head; as you damage her, these will become stone and shatter. She will implant them into the ground and then either say "Can't you believe it?" and shoot fireballs from them, shoot balls of lightning from them (which hit the ground and electrify it, causing damage if the electricity is touched), send small missiles to rain down on you, or summon a phoenix which will attempt to fly into you. In any of these cases, the tendrils can be attacked; hitting them causes damage to Jubileus. Throughout this section there will also be two angel heads trying to ram into you. Dodge their attacks, but don't waste time killing them, as this does not damage Jubileus, leaves you vulnerable to her more powerful attacks, and the destroyed one is replaced by another almost immediately. Occasionally, the camera will change angle to look straight at Jubileus in the center of the orb. She will say "Curse you!" and then punch at Bayonetta three times. Hitting her fist will also cause damage to her, all three punches can activate Witch Time; but harder on the first two, while easier on the third. After you have dealt enough damage to her the fight will move on to the next stage. #'The orb is filled with lava', with channels of stone to run across. Falling into the lava will cause damage, but it is not easy to run off the stone channels. The tendrils will be placed at set points in the orb, available for you to attack. As you approach them, they will shoot two fireballs at you. You will not be able to deal much damage to them before Jubileus pulls them away; even if you have activated Witch Time, she will still retract them after you have dealt a certain amount of damage. Witch Time will then be activated and you will find yourself on one of a series of platforms (the same as with Fortitudo). Jump up them to reach Jubileus's head; strike it a few times and this stage will be over. In the brief interlude before the next stage, you are given a few seconds when she is lying helpless on the floor beside you; get in as many Wicked Weaves as you can before the next section. (Tips: equipping the leg part Durga weapon with fire can prevent fire damage when standing on any fire \ flame \ lava) #'The orb becomes a frozen lake', with rolling boulders and falling spikes. This is significantly harder than the previous stage. The falling spikes will freeze you, as will touching the frozen lake, and being struck by a boulder will flatten you. Each of these three will deal a large amount of damage, and immobilize you for a few seconds. The method of dealing damage is the same as the previous stage, except that when you approach the tendrils they will shoot balls of ice at you (which will also freeze you) rather than fireballs. After dealing damage to Jubileus' head, you get another few seconds of her lying motionless on the floor. (Tips: equipping the Odette will prevent the frozen lake from freezing you) #'The orb becomes a set of platforms above a tornado', with Jubileus in the center. The angel heads will be here again, but the main threats of this stage are the lasers that comes down from the sky. They can be dodged and will not destroy the larger platforms, but will destroy the smaller platforms if you are standing on them; in this case, not only will you be damaged by the lasers themselves, but you will be thrown down into the tornado and take a small amount of damage from the fall. The method of damaging Jubileus is the same as the previous two stages, except that this time the tendrils shoot balls of lighting that electrify the ground. After you have dealt enough damage you will then progress to the final stage. (Tips: equipping the leg part Durga weapon with thunder can prevent ground thunder damage even when touched) #'Again inside the translucent orange orb', with Jubileus using some additional attacks. This stage is by far the hardest. In addition to all of the attacks from the first stage, Jubileus will also throw down a set of spiral galaxy-like blue disks; being hit by one of these will transform you into the younger Bayonetta, who moves much more slowly. (The disks can be dodged easily by transforming into Crow Within and hovering until they vanish.) After you have been transformed, Jubileus will punch three times: the first two miss, but the third is a definite hit. Immediately prior to this, however, you will be transformed back into Bayonetta's current self, with the chance to dodge. Another new attack consists of Jubileus implanting all of her tendrils into the ground and punching the area below her. When you see her doing this, transform into a panther and run as far away as possible, because her punch will generate a purple portal object, and being sucked into it causes instant death. Continue running until it disappears. After you have reduced her final health bar to about half, the climax sequence will begin. Bayonetta uses her hair to form a spiraling platform around Jubileus up to her face, who will attempt to knock you off with her arms. Once you reach the top, press the command and Bayonetta's hair will bind Jubileus in place, allowing you to hit her without retaliation (except from the angel heads). This is followed by the summoning of Queen Sheba. #'Final Sequence: '''After Queen Sheba punches Jublieus out of her body, you now have to take control of her soul as it flies through deep space. You have to steer Jubileus into the sun so she can burn to death. However, if Jublieus hits another planet besides the sun, you'll fail the mission and you'll have to restart the sequence. #'After the credits:' Bayonetta and Jeanne are still in space after the Creator's defeat. The large pieces of her statue are hurdling toward Earth, and Bayonetta and Jeanne have to stop them by breaking them apart within an allotted time. If the time isn't met, you'll fail the mission. Bayonetta: Bloody Fate In the animated movie, Jubileus is referred as ''Shushin (主神, ''lit. All-Father'') and her role is a bit different where, instead of being trapped in a statue at the top of the Ithavoll Group building, she is encapsulated in a celestial place where angels watch her. The instant that Father Balder takes Bayonetta with him to Jubileus, both of them merge inside her with Balder as the Right Eye and Bayonetta as the Left One. When she awakens, Fortitudo decides be one with Jubileus the same way as the other angels next to her. Gallery JubileusSoul.JPG|Jubileus' soul after colliding with a planet. Jubileus.jpg|Full view of Jubileus. Jubileus_2.jpg|Close up view of Jubileus. unbenanntoq.jpg|Jubileus, with damage shown from battling with Bayonetta. Goddess' Death.jpg|Jubileus' soul before hit the sun. JubileusGallery.png|Jubileus from the angel gallery. Jubileus Circle.png 234.png|Bayonetta: Bloody Fate's version Jubileus Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-12h27m52s84.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-12h27m26s244.png Screen shot 2014-03-14 at 6.19.30 AM.png|Jubileus about to slam Queen Sheba to an asteroid Jubileus, the Creator.jpg|Book of Angels - Jubileus Trivia *Jubileus might also be known as Jubilee, which is a special year of remission of sins and universal pardon. In the biblical book of Leviticus, a Jubilee year is mentioned to occur every fifty years, in which slaves and prisoners would be freed, debts would be forgiven, and the mercies of God would be particularly manifest. *Jubileus seems to be a complete opposite of the main antagonist, Mundus, from Devil May Cry. Whilst Mundus was the king of the underworld, Jubileus was essentially God, and both are of opposite genders. Despite this, they share a few similarities, primarily in their marble skin which breaks away from damage to reveal chaotic matter beneath. The greatest similarity between Mundus and Jubileus is in their symbolic reference to the world; for example, the name Mundus translates to "the world", while Jubileus is based off of the tarot card The World. Each boss in Bayonetta could also be loosely based on different Major Arcana tarot cards, although it is more probable that they are based on four out of the seven cardinal virtues, as their titles indicate. It is noteworthy that only the four virtues of Greek philosophy make an appearance as bosses, while no boss representing one of the three Christian virtues (Spe (Hope), Fide (Belief), Caritas (Love)) appears. *Within The Hierarchy of Laguna, Jubileus is the only Angel who ranks as Dea. In Latin, the word dea translates as "Goddess". *Jubileus is very similar to the demon statue, The Savior, from Devil May Cry 4 in terms of role and appearance. The fact that the statues were used as berserk weapons that posed a threat to demons and humans alike also serves as a similarity. The statues were also inanimate until the absorption of two people coincidentally of light and dark. **Also, both Jubileus and The Savior have circular, golden wings behind their body after being revived. **Also, in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate after Bayonetta is freed from Jubileus, her body has more resemblance to The Savior and has more similarities to The False Savior as Balder like Sanctus takes control of the half powered Jubileus after Bayonetta is freed. *It is unclear as to why the statue that sealed Jubileus for years looks different from her actual appearance. Although, the statue might be the human's conception of her. Yet after Jubileus' defeat, the statue looks like her unsealed form. *If one looks at the book of Infernal Demons under Queen Sheba, one can see a small image of Jubileus, further showing the size of the goddess compared to the demoness. *The ending segment in which Bayonetta and Jeanne are to break away the crumbling shell of Jubileus before it impacts the earth mirrors that of the final battle of Sonic Adventure 2, in which Sonic and Shadow, in their super forms, attempt to stop the ARK from crashing into the planet. **To further the resemblance, one can eat a Mega Yellow Moon lollipop, which makes Bayonetta resemble Super Sonic, or add a Mega Bloody Rose lollipop to look like Super Shadow. *Jubileus bears a striking resemblance to Shiva, a major creator deity in the Hindu faith. While Jubileus does not have multiple arms, her tentacle-like protrusions resemble Shiva's arms. Jubileus' headpiece also resembles the one Shiva is wearing in some representations of him. **Another worthy note is that Jubileus roughly represents Bayonetta's mother, Rosa, especially regarding Jubileus wearing what seems to be the mask Rosa usually wears. And she also wears something similar to Bayonetta's Umbran Watch on her chest. *The quote "May Jubileus, the Creator, grace you" is a curse towards Bayonetta. The intention of Jubileus "gracing" anything will result in the utter destruction of every reality within the Bayonetta universe. As such, whenever one of the Audito or Father Balder says this to Bayonetta, they're telling her a more character appropriate equivalent of "Go to Hell". *When Jeanne punches through the Left Eye to save Bayonetta, one can hear Jubileus scream in pain. *Jubileus has only two lines credited to her in the entire game, "Curse You!", and "Can you believe it?" *Ironically, Jubileus is destroyed when her soul is punched into the sun, the source of the Lumen Sages' power. *On a note of her power, Jubileus fights with only half her power (not having access to the Left Eye), and may not be fully empowered at that point due to only having just woken up. Regardless of that it takes an incredible fight to win, and then a powerful punch from a great demon, Queen Sheba. After all that, Jubileus is still not destroyed. It is only after finally being thrown into the sun that, in addition to all other damage she's taken, that Jubileus is destroyed. *When fighting Jubileus she has similar power to each of the Auditio Bayonetta defeated through the course of the game. She uses Fortitudo's fire in her first phase, Temperantia's wind and lightning in her second phase, and Sapentia's water in the third phase. Between phases her hair acts similar to Iustitia's tentacles. This either means that Jubileus gained their powers when they were slain by Bayonetta, or that she's simply so powerful that imitating the abilities of Audito are easily done by her. *During the final sequence, after Queen Sheba punches Jubileus' soul from her body, if the player crashes into one of the planets on the way to the Sun, Jubileus will recover and attack Bayonetta with a vengeance, immediately sending the player to the Game Over screen. *Jubileus' failed death sequence is nearly identical to Father Balder's. Both remain motionless for a short time, rise up, laugh, and attack Bayonetta, triggering "The Witch Hunts Are Over" screen. *Jubileus's voice when speaking and being hit is provided by Grey DeLisle, who also voices Jeanne. This was confirmed in the Bayonetta developer commentary by Hideki Kamiya. *Jubileus has some similarity to the Demiurge, a being found in Gnosticism that, while not synonymous with a creator deity, does have the the task of maintaining and sculpting the physical world. and the new trailer for Bayonetta 2 reveals that the God of Chaos, The Overseer, is the true creator entity and true god of the human realm. *As The Creator, her role is to care for every living thing and grace every human, even the worst of sinners. **However, she seems to be'' very selfish and wishes to ''bring destruction to the universe in the by reforming it thus removing the current creations. **Even she said "Curse you!" towards Bayonetta during her boss fight. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Angels Category:Bayonetta